


Claimed

by olicityfan15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, Kinky, Knife Play, Love, M/M, Rickyl, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Daryl has watched Rick from the first day he arrived at camp and is ready to claim what he sees as his.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Claimed

I had watched him for a few months now. I watched as he returned from the dead and supposedly into the arms of his loving wife, who was sleeping with his so-called best friend. I've heard all the excuses but hell, one month in and you're already jumping the best friend, don't make any sense to me. 

I watched him when he found out his wife was pregnant with said best friend. As he dealt with those feelings and the constant badgering of everyone around him. 

I watched as he dealt with the guilt of not saving Sophia and the guilt of his own boy being shot. I watched as a man approached the group and admitted he had to kill his best friend to protect all of us. 

I watched as his not so loving wife now gave him the cold shoulder. As she acted like he was some sort of animal and when he gave it everything he had to find a safe place for all of us, tried to beg for his forgiveness. 

I watched as the strongest man in the camp broke down after he learned his own son had to kill his mother when she died from childbirth. 

I watched him ignore the baby's existence for days because he couldn't fathom any of it. He was losing it but somehow he came through the other side. 

That is when our story began. 

The Jail

He had fallen into a tiresome routine. In the morning he would wake up and feed baby Judith, though I preferred little ass kicker, and after he was sure she was happy, he would get the carrier out, put Judith in it, put it on his back and go and check on Carl.

Once Carl was awake and fed, they would head out and take care of the vegetables and the animals. 

Next would be another feeding for Judith and lunch for Carl and then back out for afternoon chores. All the while he would literally nibble at his food without really eating. 

As the sun went down, Rick would return and placing Judith on a mat next to him in the kitchen, would make everyone dinner. 

After a group dinner, he got Carl to bed and then got Judith settled in the crib in his room.

And then it would start again the next day. Each day, Rick looked thinner and more tired. His life revolved only around his kids and he was paying the price.

I knew I had to do something so I decided the next day, Rick’s routine would be disrupted. 

I talked to Hershel and he agreed to take Judith from Rick after he got her fed. Maggie said she would make sure Carl was taken care of and I would do the rest. 

The next morning 

The next morning I watched as Rick woke at the exact time he always did, got Judith out of her crib and sat down and let her eat from her bottle. 

And then the disruption to his day officially began. First Hershel came in and asked to hold Judith and when Rick handed her to him he just kind of walked out with her and her bag. Rick watched in half panic half gratefulness. 

Then part two started. Maggie walked over to Rick and told him that she would take care of Carl and the farm work and that he was to just relax. 

The look on Rick's face almost made me give up my position. But before he could argue, Maggie walked out and closed the big door to the block Rick was in. 

I smiled. It was my turn. So as ole Rick had his back turned, I snuck over and put one arm around his right shoulder and the other around his left but that one held my blade. 

I felt him grow stiff in my arms and it just made my blood boil even hotter. Carefully I ran the knife over his throat and whispered in his ear, “today Mr. Grimes, your all mine and I’m going to make you scream”. 

That’s when I felt his heart beat race. I allowed my hand to slide down his right side and as I reached my goal I could tell he was as hard as I was, making me smile. 

Without removing the knife from his throat I guided him to my cell. Laying him down on his back all the while keeping the knife close to his throat, I straddled him. 

He looked up at me and I smiled. Not a ‘glad to see you’ smile but one that said ‘I’m about to do very naughty things to you’ smile. 

I could feel both his heart and his cock respond to those words making me more eager but I wanted to continue the torture first. 

I allowed the knife to slide down his chest cutting away his shirt as it went. I made sure to knick the skin every once in a while both to add pain and to see the blood run down his chest. Yes, blood turns me on and I don’t care what any asshole might think of it. 

Rick’s body jolted with each cut making me even more excited, I was afraid I would be the one to cum early but I willed myself to keep it together. No one is going to do anything until I was good and ready. 

Removing the torn shirt from Rick's chest I traced the cut lines with my tongue. The shudder Rick's body made at each cut made my body ache for release but I wasn’t quite ready yet. 

I sat back up and while I was unbuttoning his pants I asked mockingly “have you ever taken it from behind”? To my surprise he nodded yes. I couldn’t help but laugh. He blushed and damn that raised my temperature by one hundred degrees. 

Finally getting his pants off I quickly removed mine as well. I noticed Rick was checking me out. “Like what you see Officer Friendly?” I asked mockingly making him blush bright red again as he nodded. 

The one thing I was grateful for is he never seemed frightened of me. I really don’t know what i would do if he was scared and not intrigued. 

“Daryl, you ok?” Rick asked softly with a tinge I’d worry in his voice. I shook off my inner thoughts and grinned. “Just checking out my meal” I growled and walked to the bed. 

Taking my knife back out, I ran it down the flat of his chest and down near his hardened cock. Slowly I dragged the knife around the hardened member of ole Ricks body and watched his body shake in excitement. 

Feeling the throbbing of my own dick I decided things couldn’t wait any longer. Standing up, I went to the cabinet by my bed and opened the drawer. Inside was some masking tape, cigarettes and lube. My brain was thinking about how i could make use of everything but I just ended up grabbing the lube because my body wouldn’t allow for anything else. 

“Ready for the main event officer?” I asked and before I received an answer I wrapped my hand around his throat and pulled him up to a standing position at the end of the bed. 

I pulled him into a deep kiss before releasing him. Tuning him around I said “assume the position” and watched as he bent over, his soft round ass coming up as if asking for me to invade it. 

Twisting off the cap to the lube i said “This will be cold” and rubbed into his tight hole. It loosened quickly though as my two fingers slid in. Rick made a guttural sound between a moan and a scream. I twisted my fingers just to hear him make that noise again and to my pleasure he did. 

I was doubly pleased when I heard the whine from me pulling my fingers out. “Don’t worry baby, something more exciting with be entering” I said as i petted the back of his head. 

Rick pushes his head into my hand like a dog making me more thrilled. I couldn’t wait anymore. I lined his hole with my cock and with one powerful thrust I was in. 

I started to rotate my hips, moving my prey up and down as I stroked his hard member. I knew we both weren’t going to take long to cum so I enjoyed every second of the experience. 

Just like I expected we both came at the same time making the short experience pleasurable, 

As I pulled slowly just to be a tease I run my fingernails along his spine. The moans Rick was making made my dick ache for more but like everything in this new fucked up world, we got interrupted by banging on the door and Carl screaming for his dad which killed the mood altogether. 

Rick was up, and I was on the floor before I could get myself situated. He also already had pants on and was opening the big door so I quickly threw on my pants as well and headed over. 

“What is it Carl?” Rick asked in a panicked voice as he pulled Carl close to him. “Walkers daddy. They’re coming in” Carl said trying hard not to cry. Rick looked back at me with an “I’m sorry” look, grabbed his shirt, jacket and gun and followed Carl. 

Grabbing my own shirt and bow i followed the two out. “Just you wait Rick Grimes, I’m not done with you yet” I whispered with a cat like smile and cocked my bow ready for battle.


End file.
